Switched Realities
by DStrife13
Summary: A fan suddenly in the Devil May Cry world. Hmph. To think if she were a devil hunter, she wouldn't be scared. THE LAST CHAPTERS ADDED! The fan's purpose in the world is revealed!
1. Chapter 1

**_Now who's excited that Devil May Cry 4 is now out? Raise hands..or write that you've raised your hand. I'm finally putting this story up since I wrote it a couple weeks ago during a boring lunch hour. Read and hopefully you'll enjoy it._**

**Capcom owns the Devil May Cry franchise. I only play the games,watch the anime,read the manga,love the music...**

**Switched Realities**

''WHERE THE HELL AM I?!''

That was the first I asked as soon as I found myself ,waking up on a cold,empty street. I glanced around as I brushed off the dirt off my clothes...Wait a minute..What happened to my clothes?! I knew I was wearing my clothes for bed when I fell asleep. Now I wore nothing but a black tee and jeans. But I shook that out my head and continued on trying to see where I was.

I still had no clue where I was but yet the area seemed fimiliar. It felt as if I've been here before. Identical houses were lined up,trees were here and there and there was car parked here and there too...

_BANG!_

''What was that?'' My head looked to the right and found myself looking at a alley. A rather dark alley I must add..But then suddenly a little,bright,yellow, light started shining.

Questions buzzed around in my head on whenever or not I should go see what the light was . The smart thing was just to ignore it and continue on walking but thanks to my curiousity, I just had to go and check it out. I just hope the whole ''Curiousity Killed the Cat'' thing won't happened.

The alley was dark but yet a bit of light from the sunset broke through. All I heard so far, was the sound of my boots and my breathing. There was few times I heard a mice scurring about but then it would suddenly get quiet again. I did my best to ingore it and continued following the light. I then reached the end of that alley and left me a choice on where the light went. Left or right? But then the light glowed more brightly from the right. And so I followed. The sun was gone for the the rest of the day and now it was dark. All I can do was just follow the light. But suddenly the light was gone. Therefore, I was standing in the dark and cold. Where did it go?''

''I should probably go back..'' I turned around..

_BANG!_

My head turned back but saw nothing still. But seconds later, I heard something sliding closer to me. I started shaking and fear washed over me. What's going on? I need to get away!

That's when I heard the sliding stop and the light shown again. But it wasn't the yellow light. Instead, it was a red one. As soon as I saw it, I suddenly froze and I couldn't look away. I tried to to but I couldn't move. That was when, the light revealed itself. My eyes widen as I saw a huge snakelike demon staring at me with a red eye in the center. I knew I shouldn't have gone to here! I started shaking out of control as it's jaws opened up wide,showing it's razorsharp teeth. The teeth dropped drops of vemon. I wanted to scream but couldn't scream. I was a dead cat.

The demon bent down,ready to pounce.

I closed my eyes.

And there, I heard it go after me.

Goodbye.

_BLAM!_

I shot open my eyes and saw the demon on the ground in a pool of blood. Is it dead?

''Alright,babe?'' I heard a male voice ask.

My heart jumped. My eyes got even wider. No way...Could it be? Do I dare turn? I did.

He was right there. A smoking Ebony in the left hand of a man in red. His long,huge,silver sword was on his back and he had Ivory in his right hand,at the ready. My lips trembled to say his name.

''Dante.'' I barely let out for only me to hear. But before I could even talk to him, he suddenly raised up Ebony at my direction.

_BLAM!_

I froze and turned back to see the demon at my feet. My boots were now stained by the greenish blood and smelling it was making me sick. I covered my mouth as I swayed back and forth.

Too much things going around in my head right now. I woke up, realizing I wasn't in my world anymore. A demon has lured me into it's trap and almost killed me. The devil hunter Dante came and killed the demon before it killed me. This was just too much. And so, I lost consciousness and fell to the floor.

_Hmph. To think I used to say if I were a devil hunter, I wouldn't be scared._

Good and bad reviews welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capcom owns the Devil May Cry franchise. I only play the games,watch the anime,read the manga,love the music...**

**Switched Realities,Chapter Two**

I slowly opened my eyes as I came back to reality...or to whatever world I was in. My vision blurred a bit,but it all became clear as I found myself looking at a spinning fan on the ceiling. I no longer smelled blood but instead, the smell of old furniture and pizza. Still a bit tired, I sat up,yawning as I looked around where I was. I knew where I was as soon as I saw the bent jukebox, the many,empty pizza boxes and demon heads on the walls. I was at the _Devil May Cry._

Seriously..How in the world did I end up in this world? Sure, I remembered that there were a few times when I wished I was in the game. But not literally! Okay,maybe but still. I wasn't planning on getting lured and be almost killed by a demon!

_Dante!_ I suddenly remembered as I got up from the couch. Bad move. My visions blurred a bit as my head ached.

''Oh? You're up.'' Dante spoke from behind. I turned back and saw him tossing aside a magazine at his desk.'' How's your head? You took quite a hit when you fainted to the ground.''

I just nodded,unsure what to say. Dante just looked at my,expecting me to say something.

''What did the cat...Oh should I say did the demon catch your tongue?'' He joked as he stood up from his desk.

''No.'' I finally spoke to him.'' I'm just trying to remember what had just happened.''

''Anything?'' He then asked.

''Well I remember that demon attacking me...The way it lured me to him...Walking around trying to find a way home...'' I closed my eyes remembering.''Only I don't know how to get home.''

''So you can't remember anything besides that?''

_Well I do. But how do I get home? To my reality._

''No.'' I lied.''All I see is darkness.'' _I remember playing on the Playstation before I went to bed._

''And you want to go home?'' The half demon then asked.

That question hit me hard.

_What the hell am I thinking? Do I want to go home? Not right now. I'm in the Devil May Cry world ,baby. This is time for me to have some fun. Sure I was almost killed but that was just shock getting to me. As long as the devil hunter is with me,I'm good. I'll find a way to go back to my world later...If I still want to go back..._

''I don't know.'' I lied again. ''I don't remember where I came from...'' I shrugged.

''Well I can't just let you go.'' Dante said. ''If I let you go,you'll probably wander off and there another demon will attack you.''

I just stood there looking at him.

''So...'' I began,my eyes wandering around the open room.''I have to stay here?''

''If you don't know anyone that lives in this town.'' Dante answered.

_Sweet._

I simply shook my head.

It was all quiet for a moment. I wanted to break the silence but was unsure what to say next. Dante had a expression and it was clear he was thinking on what he was going to ask me now. Right there, the old phone rang. Being the awesome devil hunter he was, he slammed his hand against the desk,sending the receiver in the air. It landed in his open hand and took it to his ear.

''Devil May Cry?'' He answered.''...Okay. I'll take it.'' He threw the receiver back on the cradle.

''Duty calls.'' Dante walked to the back of his desk an threw on his red, leather coat. Then he equipped his beloved guns.''I'm sure you'll be alright if I left you here?''

''I guess. I mean it's daylight and doubt any demons will come here.'' I answered back at him. He nodded as he grabbed the black ,leather guitar case where I knew he had seathed Rebellion inside.

''I'll see you later.'' Dante walked to the double doors and suddenly stopped.'' Question. Can I get a name from you?'

''Lola.'' I answered.

''Alright,Lola'' Dante looked at me.''I'm Dante. I'll see you later.'' And he was off.

It was boring during the time he was away. The only entertaiment I found was listening to his ancient jukebox and look at the demon heads attached to the walls. I took my time looking at the details of each head and the swords that had them hang on the walls. It was dusk when he came back to the shop. I was sitting on the couch,listening to the music when he entered.

''Missed me?'' He joked.

''How can I miss a person I hardly know?'' I lied in a joking manner. He simply let out a laugh as he took off his coat and hanged it up. And there he took his usual spot behind his desk.

''So...How did it go?'' I asked trying to make conversation.

''Easy.'' His face showed satisfication.

''No other damsels in distress saved?'' He shook his head as he placed his arms behind head.

''I see you somehow managed to have the jukebox play.'' Dante then said,looking at it.

''It's a delicate thing so have to be gentle with it.'' I told him.

''Pfft.''

''What? Don't know what it is? Shall I teach it to you?''

''I'll pass.'' That was when the double doors opened.

''Pizza.'' A man carrying a pizza box came in. Of course. I rolled my eyes.

Dante continued to ask me questions about myself while he ate his pizza.(I only had on slice.) There where times when I would lie and say I don't know. But most of the time I told the truth. And then after awhile I yawned.

''Tired? I nodded.

''Well there's a room.'' He gestured to a door.''Go upstairs and it'll lead you to it.'' I nodded once more as I got up and started walking.

''Night.'' I said to him and went upstairs.

The room was small but in a comforting way. It was a bit chilly in there and so I went up to the open window. But when I was about to close it, I had a strange feeling. It felt as if something or someone was watching me. I stared out into the night but saw nothing. I simply shrugged it off and closed it.

Nothing to worry about...right?

_Finally another chapter done and overcome my laziness...for now. The action is coming up don't you worry along with some familar people showing. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:Capcom owns the franchise. I'm only a fan...that may have OCD.**_

**Switched Realities:Chapter Three**

_''Lola?'' _

_I turned back but only to see I was in darkness. I quickly reconized that the voice calling me belonged to a friend of mine. At first it sounded like as if she was calling me to see if I was awake. But then over time,her voice sounded she was going into panic. I tried to find the light,to see her face,to tell her I was alright. Only to see the darkness overwhelming me. Her voice slowly changed as I finally gave up trying._

_''LOLA?!'' A male voice asked me in panic._

To my relief, it was just a nightmare. I found myself, breathing unevenly with the rising sun hitting me. Shielding my eyes,I turned my back to the sun and tried to get back to sleep. After my breathing calmed down,I slowly drifted back...

''So where did you find the girl?'' A female asked from downstairs.

My eyes shot open as I sat up.

''Is that...?'' I opened the bedroom door quietly and walked down the stairs with caution. Once I reached the door, I stopped.

''Found her in a alley, almost to be killed by some snake like demon. The demon was going for the kill when I interrupted.'' Another voice answered which was Dante's.''She fainted at the sight and smell of blood.'' He sounded amused by that.

''What's her name?'' The female asked once more.

''C'mon,Lady!'' Dante was getting annoyed.''Why don't you ask her yourself?!''

''It's Lola.'' I interrupted,opening the door to the main room.

''Instanly,my eyes fell upon the female devil hunter. Lady. One of my favorite characters. Hopefully, a look of disappoval didn't show on my face as I took in her outfit. Still wearing that outfit you call a suit...

''Oh? You're up?'' I felt Dante's eyes on me. ''We...Uh...I didn't mean to wake you.''

''Oh. It's nothing. Nightmare.'' I shook my head,remaining to stand at the door.

''So...'' I began to lie.''Who are you?'' I asked Lady.''You seem familiar...''

''Lady.'' She answered in a polite tone.''I'm a devil hunter as well.''

''And no I'm not going to pay you!'' Dante then told her.''You wasted your time coming here...''

''You still owe me!'' Lady yelled back.''And it doesn't help you have more debt now.''

''You're the one that got Trish that got me to go to Fortuna!''

I found their fighting amusing but didn't let it show my face. Made me wish I had some popcorn...Finally after some arguing(And a couple of gunshots later.),Lady left. Once she was out of sight, I made my way to Dante. He was still at his desk,grumbling about his now tattered vest.

''Does it happen everytime she comes?'' I asked.

''It depends.'' Dante answered. My eyebrows were raised.''It depends on her mood and mine.''

''Then how do you deal with this?'' But before I could ask more,I saw his vest was all good again.

''It 'magically' fixes itself. Never bothered on how it happens.'' Dante answered to my wide eyes.

_''Guess that explains the scenes with him getting his outfit ruined...I guess.'' _I shook my head and got that out of my head. ''So anything to do today?''

''Dunno. I just let the day show what I'll do. And what I'm doing right now is this!'' The half demon sat in his chair behind ebony desk and tilted it back. His long legs were now on top of the desk with his hands supporting his head. His ice blue eyes now behind his eyelids.

''Of course.'' I whispered then spoke aloud.''So what you're saying is that me being here doesn't classify me as company?'' My head tilted as he opened his eyes.

''Well? What's to do? What I do is killing demons and you're just a weak human...''

''Lady's a human!'' I pouted. The devil hunter sat up.

''Well she's a skilled fighter. Then she's got that weapon of hers to help. Do you have any fighting experience?''

_''Sleepless nights playing Devil May Cry and yet still pass my classes?'' _I continued thinking in my head. But Dante needn't wait no more for an answer.

''Well if you were a skilled fighter,then you wouldn't almost be killed by that demon.''

''Surprise attack!'' I insisted.''The alley was dark!'' But Dante wasn't taking it.

I would've said that my friends and I like to pratice our fighting skills on each other but yet I wanted to keep my cover of him, still thinking I couldn't remember anything. But yet I still I was just a starter. Oh how I wanted to tell him that. Him saying I was a weak human was making me so mad.

''Admit it.'' Dante seemed smug at his upcoming victory. I just looked up at him,anger boiling.

''No.'' I took one last glance at him and ran out of the shop.

Oh how that was a stupid move.

I just kept on walking,taking several turns and not lookin back. Tears were forming and I hated being upset. It makes me cry. But he said I was weak. My HERO said that. I didn't want to be weak. I wanted to be strong. I didn't want to admit defeat and let someone else help a person in distress.

It was late afternoon by the time I finally stopped and saw I was in one of the parks. The bright sun shine directly above the familiar statue of Sparda with a cloud not seen in the clear,blue sky. It was a nice temperature but yet I was getting hot in my black tee. I quickly brushed past little kids and couples and sat far away from them,under a huge tree.

Once I was there,I instanly layed down on the cool grass and looked up to the leaves brushing against each other. The wind was a soft breeze against my cheeks. Just being like this calmed me down. From there, I wondered what Dante was doing right now. He didn't go after me when I left. After thinking for awhile, I realized it was cause it was still day and he needn't to worry. Not until it's sunset,he would. Would he come looking for me?

Questions buzzed around my head on what I should do next and before I knew it ,the sun was setting down. I sat up from a quick nap and looked around. People were already leaving. It was my cue to go on. I wanted to say sorry for my sudden leave and give him a warning about it. I ran away from the tree and when I was at the entrance of the park, I stopped.

Where was the Devil May Cry?

I cursed at myself for being so involved in my thoughts and not taking notes on the turns and such. I looked both ways from when I came and then decided I came from the left and then a right at one intersection. Buildings and street names were unfamiliar with me. It threw me into a panic. The sun wasn't in sight anymore and the sky was mixing the yellow,orangish colors with the night. It was colder now as well. Goosebumps were showing.

''I'm dead.'' I thought as I took another turn and my heart skipped a beat. It was dark now. The street lights weren't on yet. Maybe if I ask a person if they know where the Devil May Cry is. But there weren't any people on the street. I tried my best to calm down and walked down on the sidewalk.

When I took another step, I felt something. It felt as if someone was watching me...following me. Oh how that feeling wasn't helping me with this current situation. I told myself I should just ingore it and continue on but then a part of me told me that wasn't a good idea. It told me I should run. I turned back and saw a black shadow like figure a few feet behind o me. I did what my mind told me. Run.

In a panic,I took even more turns without thinking and thought I was going in a circle. I was a fast runner but the feeling of mine was still there. The figure was faster than me...I looked back and I ran even faster. There were three figures.

''Dante?...Dante?...DANTE?!'' I yelled out for him but my voice was weak. It seemed as if the dark figures were laughing at my attempt of calling him. But I continued calling him. Please come...

That was when I tripped and hit headfirst into a wall. Ow...Guess THIS is the end of me. I didn't want to meet my murderers. Just let it be quick. I instead closed my eyes and ingored the throbbing pain from my head. The evil laughter was so loud to ingore though...

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

Agonies cried out and after a few hits from a sword,they died down. I remained in my postion.

''My my... Aren't you a magnet for danger...'' I heard the half demon begin. Time to let it out.

''I'M SORRY DANTE! IT WAS STUPID OF ME!'' I sat up.''It's just that..t-that...I hate being called...'' I sat up too fast. My head throbbed even more. I was about to fall back to the ground but Dante managed to catch me before I hit my head again.

''Weak.'' He said.''It's alright. Now I know.'' He picked me.''Whoa. You're gotten more heavy...''

Dante let out a small laugh at my poor attempt to hit him.

_Well that took a long time for me to update. _


	4. Chapter 4

**_Wow! Thank you for the reviews. I've been meaning to update but I just haven't been writing. Hopefully during this spring break,I'll write like crazy._**

**Disclaimer-I do not own the series. Capcom does. I am merely a fan.**

**Chapter Four of Switched Realites**

_''I'm getting impatient.'' A cold voice spoke in the darkness.''What's taking so long to capture a human?!''_

_''Master...'' A tiny voice began.''It's cause of a few complications...''_

_''How can it be so hard?! Just get her! We brought her here to this dimension for a reason!!''_

_''But the Son of Sparda has been protecting her since he found her...''_

_A moment of silence._

_''Then take her when he's not around! We need to hurry! The main event is just days away.''_

_Slowly the darkness faded away and light came. _

_I had no clue where I was but I was standing in empty space. Scenes...Memories from my world blurred around me. Voices filled my head as I tried to glance at every single one. Just when I was starting to get dizzy, a certain scene zoomed in front of me. My eyes widen as I realized it was from the day before I met Dante._

_It was typical ,sunny day in my world. I saw myself sitting in one of my afternoon classes by the window. I looked closer and saw myself drawing while other finished their work. Myself was sketching a quick sketch of Dante in action. Eyebrows went deeper as I drew and erased Rebellion til it was perfection. My memory self looked up to the clock and quickly put my sketch inside one of my binders and shove it into my backpack. From there,the final bell rang and the scene blurred til I found myself in the busy streets of my town._

_I found myself walking home as city life went on. Many signs flashed their latest products while cars honked and people walked along. My memory self waved to a few people who were walking my way home from school. Sometimes,when I didn't had to stay afterschool for orchestra or theatre, I would stop by this stand that sold refreshments,and other food products. I waited in line and that was when I noticed those two staring at me._

_Two men dressed in suits were sitting at one of the tables by the stand. Once they saw me catching them ,they glanced away. One barely opened his mouth talking to the other. The other nodded and took out a cell phone. He dialed and spoke for only like thirty seconds before putting his phone aside. From there, they stood up and walked away. My gut feeling came as I watched them til they disappeared into the busy crowd. __The scene blurred again and found myself in my bedroom,late at night._

_The time was two thirty-three in the morning and I was still up. I sat at the edge of my bed as my big but yet tired eyes were glued to the t.v. in front of me. My fingers pressed the buttons as I sent Dante up in the air as the music kept me pumped up. I knew I needed to go to bed but that didn't keep me from stopping. Once I start playing Devil May Cry, I would get so into it. Once the music faded away, it made me beg for more._

_After I had beaten Nevan and finished having images of Dante as a rockstar, I got up and walked to where my t.v. and PS2 where at. I put the controller aside and pressed on to the power button. __I felt a slight shock and held my finger back. Shrugging it aside, I pressed it once more. This time, a wave of electricty went through my finger to the rest of my body. It sent me back to my bed with a loud thump. Voices were heard and for a moment I thought it was my family but it turned out to be someone's...Like someone was chanting. The scene turned and there I found myself waking up in the world I was now in._

''Lola?'' Dante kicked the couch and I sat up.

''W-What?!'' I looked up at him. ''Oh...You're back,Dante.'' I quickly stretched and stood in front of him.

''Are you alright?'' Dante seemed a bit concerned.''When I came in, you jumped up in you sleep all of a sudden and started breathing heavy. What happened?''

I just looked at him.

I should tell him the truth,shouldn't I?

''Dante...''

* * *

''So what you're trying to say is that you are not from this world and somewhere brought you here for a reason?'' I nodded. ''Well...'' Dante leaned back deeper into the couch.

''It's all coming back. All what happened the day before I came here. I saw these two men and it gave me this weird feeling that something was up. You know that gut feeling?'' Dante nodded.

''Well I had there was a feeling there was something about you. '' The silver hair man said. ''I mean demons seem to find you wherever you go and then I when I first met you...I'm sure I was meant to come across you and protect you. '' My head perked up. ''Besides,it's my job to get rid of those demons and make sure no more lives are lost.'' He changed sitting postions. ''And then it leads me to this question...''

I had a feeling what he was going to ask me.

''Once this whole thing is resolved...How are you going back to your own world?'' I shrugged.

''I don't know. All I know is that some electricity current got me and when I was blacking out from aftershock, I heard chanting...It appeared to be a man's voice...You don't suppose it was those guys I saw earlier that day?''

''Well I'm sure they were staring at you just because you have good looks.'' Dante joked.''I'm betting they do have some invovlement.''

''You're not a good gambler...'' I then joked but Dante's face suddenly became alert.''What?'' My answer was given soon enough.

Just before Dante could tell me to run, windows broke and glass flew everywhere. I dropped to the floor but not before a few shards could get me in the arms and cheek. The half demon yelled to me as gunshots broke out. The shots were then followed by a few cries of agony but only to be silenced by the blade that was Rebellion. I crawled with one arm as Dante swore at the luck of being invaded at his shop. I peeked and saw a group of demons charge at Dante. Begging that the demons don't catch on to me, I crawled helplessly to behind of the couch. All I could do was watch Dante fight off the demons.

Gasping, he got a few stabs and cuts but he quickly managed to fight as his wounds slowly healed. Before I could yell that a demon was behind him, Dante swung Rebellion from front and sliced the demon in two. I cursed at myself for not being any help to him. If only...If only I wasn't injured...My stupid moves once again.

I was too busy staring at Dante and remorsing at my lack of help to see I let myself out in the open. Two demons suddenly eyed me as they approached me.

''Dante!!'' I screamed. His ice blue eyes widen as he saw the two demons. But then the demons he was fighting caught him off guard and stabbed him,throwing him against the wall. ''DANTE!'' The two demons were getting closer. I closed my eyes...

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! AAAAHHHHHH!! BLAM!

It was all silence til I heared Dante.

''Nero?''

_''Uh...Master?''_

_''Tell me. Were the demons successful?'' The cold voice asked._

_''No. The 'other' got to them before it was done.'' The other voice seemed terrified._

_''Guess...I'm going have to do this myself.'' A sword was heard being unseathed and with one quick swing, a loud thud was heard.''You helpless demon servant.''_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:Capcom owns the franchise. I'm only a fan...that may have OCD.**_

**Switched Realities:Chapter Five**

''Nero?'' Dante got up as he brushed off the dust off his already healed outfit. ''Unexpected but perfect timing.''

''I take that as a thank you.'' The other silver hair man said as he put up Blue Rose. ''I thought of visting and with the help of Trish's directions,came here and see demons attacking.'' Nero eyed me. ''Alright?'' Even though we were in a situation like this, I was just too excited to see him in person. I merely nodded.

''Just a few cuts...'' I tried to move but pain was all I felt.''Guess I'm not.'' Nero walked to me and examined me.

''Well they're not deep.'' He told Dante as he came up to us.''Anything to patch her up?'' Dante went to his desk and got out a first aid kit.(If I could, I would've laugh at the irony.) Dante walked back to us with the kit.

''I'll leave this to you.'' Nero raised up his demon arm.''You understand?'' I couldn't tell if Dante gave a chuckle or not as he knelt next to me and and began.

''So is this normal? I mean I never came to the Devil May Cry before...Is it normal for demons to barge in?'' Nero then asked. I wondered if he was joking around.

''The only ever time that something like this had ever happen was many, years ago.'' Dante replied as he eyed me. ''There's something about her that causes demons wanting to get her.''

''And she is?''

''Lola.'' I told Nero. He gave me a slight nod.

''I know there's a reason behind the demon attacks. Someone wants her and whoever is behind this isn't happy that I'm with her. He or she has been eyeing her for awhile.''

''Is Lola of any importance?''

''I don't think so.'' I replied to him.''I'm just a human.''

''Hey. Anything weird happening in Fortuna?'' Dante asked him. Nero shook his head.

''The survivors pretty much had enough of demons. But nope. Nothing.''

''Then nothing here...'' Dante said as he finished the cut on my cheek and helped me up.''I have a feeling that the person doesn't want me to know who they are...''

Dante and Nero continued on in their discussion as I walked around the shop. Total amount of damages counted in my head as I examined and stopped near the front doors...Or were the doors were supposed to be. The cool wind passing by helped me calm a bit. I glanced back at the two as I began to think.

Why would demons want me? I mean I'm just a human. I don't have any demon heritage or part of some important family. Sure whoever was trying to get me brought me here and got to met Dante but why? Why bring someone from another world?

That was when I began to feel uneasy. I no longer felt the wind or hear the sounds of city life. Like if time was stopped...Or that feeling people in movies get when something bad is about to happen...When it gets quiet all of a sudden. I glanced back at the two silver hair man and their faces were looking back at me. Before I could get to them, I felt a presence behind me and a hand grabbing my head. From there, the person slammed me to the floor. I could hear Dante and Nero's yells as I tried to look up. But then I felt another hand and I was forced to stand. The hand on my head was still gripping on to my hair tightly. My eyes glanced and saw Dante and Nero in attack position. Dante's face looked especially angry...

''Long time no see.'' I heard a cold voice from behind. My head told me who it was as my eyes widened.

''Ver...''

''VERGIL!'' Dante yelled at his twin brother.

''This visit was unnessecary but I had to come here in person.'' Vergil explained.''But it seems my demons are no good at the moment...''

''Demons? Why?'' Dante asked.

I let out a gasp of pain as he raised me up.

''Cause I need her. '' He put a cool blade against my neck.

''HEY! How did you get hold of that?!'' Nero asked.''I thought it was safe back at Fortuna!''

''I simply had my demons retrieve it. But don't worry about Kyrie.'' Vergil simply said.''I don't waste my time on humans who aren't nessecary.''

Nero glared at him.

''Besides, I need my Yamato for this purpose.'' He pressed the blade harder against my skin.''She was hard to find and I don't plan on losing her that easily.''

''What's the purpose?!'' Dante unseathed Rebellion from his back and pointed it at Vergil.''And answer this important question: How in the world are you still alive?!''

''I'll leave it to the memories to answer that. Excuse me, but I have other matters to attend to. If you really to try and stop me,then look for deep undergroud...'' But Dante wouldn't dare let me go.

He ran towards us screaming Vergil's name. But Vergil jumped aside and ran off. He brought me over his shoulder and all I could do was look back at the Devil May Cry and watch Dante and Nero til me and Vergil were out of sight.

* * *

_Dante's POV_

''Damnit!'' I punched the door frame beside me as I looked at where Vergil ran off with Lola. ''What the hell does he mean by memories?!''

''Deep underground?'' Nero asked me as I continued looking in the night. ''So he's the guy everyone has been talking about?''

''Yamato is his sword...But he got it back somehow...''

''Wait!'' Nero quickly glanced around.'' You don't happen to still have phone.'' I motion back to the desk and he ran. He grabbed the reciever and dialed a few numbers and waited impatiently. He sighed as he heard someone on the other line.

''Kyrie? Yes...I'm here. Alright? When did it happen?...Well don't worry about it. I found out who did it. Yes. Dante's right here.'' He glanced at me as he continued on.''Well there's currently a few problems Dante is in so I'm going to stick around a little longer. Maybe I'll even get a few answers about my arm...'' Nero listened in. ''Okay. But be a bit careful,okay?...I'll see you later. Love you too.'' And there, he hung up.

''Kyrie said that someone or something broke in and took the sword but she's alright. Luckily,she wasn't there at the time.'' Nero told me.

''What does Vergil want with Lola?'' I then asked myself.

''He said she was hard to find...Said that he needed her for his demons?'' Nero said. ''What did he mean by memories?''

''Something from the past...'' I closed my eyes and thought for a moment. ''The last time I saw him was years ago at Mundus Island...When I defeated him he was pressumed dead...'' My mind went back years earlier. ''Before that was when I was around your age. This huge tower came up from the ground and he tried to obtain more power...'' My eyes opened. ''No. Not again.'' I whispered.

''What?'' Nero asked.

''I remember the people destroyed that tower and it was gone. '' I explained.'' Remember what he said deep underground?'' Nero nodded.

''A part of the Temen-ni-gru still exists but underground.'' I told him.''That's where he went to...''

''And what does he need Lola for?''

''He's going to use her blood and pretty much kill her.'' I said.''Just to obtain more power...''

* * *

_Lola's POV_

I felt woozy.

All I could remember was Vergil taking me away from the Devil May Cry and have those last glances at Dante. Then I recall Vergil knocking me out a little after he took us away. As my eyes opened,I found myself in a not so pleasant place.

The area seemed familiar but I couldn't excatly think of where I may have seen this place,before. My head still throbbed from that hit to the floor. I was cold and around me where these broken statue s around the broken stone grounds. The area was dimm as the walls and the ground under me barely glowed of a mix between light blue and red. In the center was this pillar that once again was familiar...Why couldn't I remember?

''You're up? Perfect timing.'' Vergil came into view as he spoke. ''You seem puzzled...''

''I've seen this place before...'' I merely whispered to myself rather than to him.

''You have?'' Vergil raised an eyebrow.''No one has been here except me for a few years. Dante and Lady have been here but that was a long time ago.''

_''Devil May Cry 3.'' _It all came to my mind. _''The place where Vergil and Dante fought for the second time and Arkham revealed his true intentions._'' My heart began to beat more rapidily as I continued on thinking on the possiblities on why we were here. _''Vergil came here to start the process of him obtaining power...The amulets were used and Arkham used Lady's blood...'' _My mind stopped.

''What do you plan on by using me?'' Fear overcame my voice.

''Power.'' Vergil simply answered.''I came to obtain power but was defeated by Dante. I remained in the demon world and thought I could defeat Mundus. I was defeated!'' He spit it out. ''I was succumb to his influence and became Nelo Angelo. Forgot all my memories and was his servant for years. Then I met Dante and he defeats me once more. This is where Nero comes into the picture.'' Vergil began walking around. ''I thought I was dead but I wasn't...I was...I can't really exlpain it but I was still here. Then I lost most of my power and it fell upon to Nero. I thought of ways I could come back but I just couldn't. But I thank Nero for my return. When his demon self awoke,that was when I was released and came back. '' Vergil stopped in front of me and knelt. ''But I was weak. I needed someone. I managed to get a few demons under my control and slowly began to get stronger. I knew the Temen-ni-gru still existed and thought of a way to redo the process...But I wanted special blood...I searched around the areas of this world trying to find that certain someone whose blood is so pure and rich. That was when my demons discovered a portal to your world.''

I simply stared at him in horror. His ice blue eyes bore into mine and I wished I could look away. But it felt as if I was frozen. He may have the same eyes as Dante but they weren't warm and such. Instead,they were cold...

''So I sent a few demons and they disguise themselves as humans,searching. There, that day,they found you.'' Vergil smiled his cold smile once more.''And here you are...''

''Why someone else's blood?'' I asked,thinking of Lady.

''Why? I doubt the blood that was used before will work. A certain female's blood was used to both seal the tower and to break it. Thing is...No one sealed the tower many years ago. So any blood will do...Well if it's something special...''

''Well you're forgeting something else.'' I then said to him. _''The amulets!''_

''Yes. I know that.'' Vergil then stood up and eyed something else. ''That's being brought to me...Right about now.''

I heard something smash open as stone rock flew everywhere. It sent a wave of dust and the area tumbled a bit. I managed to cover myself but I didn't cover my eyes.

''VERGIL!'' I heard Dante scream his brother's name.

_Wow. I'm in a roll! Like everyone else, I was unsure about Nero's past,family,etc so I just made it up in my head. Well on to write the next chapter!_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Fact: I need music to help me write. It keeps me pumped and a few songs give me ideas. I've been listening to a bit of Placebo and I discovered this band called Family Force Five. Well onto the story! _**

**Disclaimer: Capcom owns this franchise. I am merely a fan. Wouldn't it be cool to meet the voices behind Dante and Vergil?**

**Switched Realities: Chapter Six**

''Dante...'' My eyes look upon him as I saw him facing Vergil with fury. Behind Dante was Nero holding on to his sword,Red Queen.

''Why don't you just give up and admit defeat?!'' Dante asked Vergil.

''You know why.'' Vergil seemed bored as he replied.''You know I won't give up. ''

''Well that's why I'm here. Just to kick your ass over and over!'' Dante pointed Rebellion at his twin.''Plus you can't start the process without this!'' His free hand went into his top and rummaged out a necklace. Right there was both of the amulets combined into one.

''Well this brings memories of when we first got them as kids.'' Vergil smirked a bit.''Fight for them?''

''You bet! But mind if he joins?'' Dante motioned toward Nero.

''I don't mind. The more fun.'' And there, they charged off to each other.

I remained where I was as Dante and Nero fought off Vergil. Dante managed to do the first hit but Vergil jumped away and charge back toward him. With his back open,Nero took a hit at it but Vergil quickly defended himself. Quickly, he threw Dante off but Dante attempted to shoot him. But of course, Vergil dodged all the bullets. With Yamato, Vergil had the bullets bounce off his sword and swung them at Nero. Nero jumped away and at the same time, both him and Dante charged at Vergil. But Vergil disappeared leaving Dante and Nero to crash into each other.

''Remember this?!'' Vergil was heard screaming and a light blue figure swung past Dante. Dante flew up in the air but quickly recovered as he turned into a quick,red figure. They were ow using their devil triggers.

Nero remained where he was as he tried to catch where the twins were as I was. We both heard clashes of swords and screams. Vergil fell back to the floor but quickly disappeared and we heard more clashes and gunshots. I glanced back at Nero and he began to glow a blueish color. A clear shadow emerged from him as he glanced up to where the twins where. He raised his glowing,right arm just as his demon shadow was copying him. He let out a yell and threw his arm forward. A large crash was heard as the area rumbled once more. From there, Vergil,back in his human form,fell to the ground with a large crash. Dante landed afterwards.

''Nice.'' Dante nodded to Nero as they glanced at a struggling Vergil but only for him to fall back down. I slowly stood up as I kept my eyes on them.

Was it over?

Vergil slowly threw his head up and he eyed me angrily. Suddenly he disappeared, and I felt someone grabbed me tightly followed by a cold blade against my neck.

''Give it to me or she'll die right here.'' Vergil spoke from behind me.

Dante and Nero stared at me as they were unsure what to do now. Vergil grabbed me by hair tightly.

''Want her life shortened?!'' Vergil asked. I tried to shake my head to the others but Vergil kicked me in the legs. He kicked so hard, he must've broken one of my legs. I screamed in agony. ''Hmm...More bones to break.''

Dante couldn't take it any longer. With the red amulet in his hand, in threw it up in the air. Vergil let go of me as he was ready to catch it...

''I'm sorry...'' Dante then said. ''...But I just can't let you do that.'' From there, he got out Ebony and Ivory and shot at the flying amulet.

Vergil yelled as the red amulet was shot many times and it glowed furiously. Then,he turned back toward me.

It happened all too slow.

Just as the red amulet glowed it's brightest, Vergil ran to me with Yamato raised up. I quickly glanced at Dante and he stared at me in horror. Just then, then amulet exploded sending tiny,red bits everywhere. When the area glowed a mix of red and pink, Vergil screamed as he sent Yamato through me. I could feel the blade go through my stomach and I let out a gasp. When Vergil got out Yamato , Dante and Nero were right there and threw him back as the glow disappeared. My eyes became blurry and all I could hear was yells and swords. My hands touched my wound and I could feel something warm and wet...Blood. And lots of it. Just as I couldn't see anything anymore, my legs gave in and I landed to the floor.

It was all quiet now. What happened? I felt sleepy...No! Stay up! Don't fall into the darkness!

I barely heard someone running as someone picked me up gently. That person felt warm...and smelled of pizza. I wanted to say his name...But my lips couldn't move nor could I see his face. Dante?!

''Lola?!'' He called to me.''LOLA?!''

Oh how I wanted to reply as I continued hearing my name in the darkness. I was getting ever so sleepy and felt light. So this is truly it... The sounds slowly faded away as I succumb to the darkness.

''LOLA?!'' That was the last thing I heard.

_When I was writing that last part, I was listening to ''Idol of Time and Space'' from Devil May Cry 4. I thought it went well with the last part starting at the slow motion part til the end. And other thing is that while I was not on the computer, I drew a few scenes from this chapter and the last chapter. Just go to my profile to view it.__ Well there goes another chapter! _


	7. Chapter 7

**_Wow! So this is the last chapter? Hmm...It's been almost a year since I first did this story. Boy, do I feel so accomplished. _**

**Disclaimer:Capcom owns the Devil May Cry franchise. I am merely a fan of this series. **

**Switched Realities: Chapter Seven**

How come I don't feel sleepy anymore?

Wasn't I dead now?

What's that noise that I'm hearing?

Questions began running through my head as my senses were active once more. I had that feeling people get when about to wake up after a night of sleep and I wondered why. Didn't Vergil stab me and sent me to my death? Was this the afterlife? I felt as if I was floating in midair and it seemed I was slowly floating down. I couldn't seem to open my eyes but I continued on floating til I reached a soft surface. I inhaled through my nose and caught a wiff. It smelled like my comforter! That was when my eyes finally opened and sat up. My eyes widened as I glanced around where I was now.

I was back in my bedroom.

There I was, sitting on my bed, and dressed in my night wear. The white walls were covered with familiar pictures and posters. The black fan spinned around quietly as I saw the light was still on. Even the t.v. was on showing some boring t.v. ad. My huge desk was in it's usual place at the corner...Everything was here.

''Dante? Nero?'' I stood up and walked to my PS2. It was off but I turned it back on but only to turn it off once more. Nothing. I did it once more but only to be disapointed. ''No...'' I slowly walked back to my bed and buried myself in the pillows and blankets.''No...''

So it was just a dream? It never occurred? Never happened? I was never in a life or death situation? I never was at the Devil May Cry? I never met...Dante?

''Dante?''

Life was back to normal or I tried to. Days passed as I tried my best to go on with life but with no success. I went back to school and saw people again. But just realizing it was just a dream hit me hard. It felt so real...It really made me so happy. Sure, a part of me was glad to be alive but it was actually nice ''dying'' in Dante's arms and hearing his voice. I couldn't bring myself to be the happy,always laughing person that I was. My friends noticed of my aura and tried their best to help me only to have no luck. Would I recover? All of this just because of a videogame?

I thought if I played Devil May Cry, it would help me. But for some strange reason, all the games in the series had disappeared;gone from their usual spot in my videogame collection. There, it sent me in a even deeper depression. I even noticed that all the pictures of Devil May Cry on my walls had disappeared. What was going on? I even went on the computer and searched Devil May Cry. My insides twisted into tight knots as the the screen said:

''No results found on **Devil May Cry videogame**.''

No...

So now there is no such thing as Devil May Cry? Now they are considered figments of my imagination? Just a made up dream? I continued spiraling downward.

But that was only the beginning to my recovery as the doorbell rang.

Still a bit of myself, I went and answered the door to see it was one of my friends.

''Oh. Hey.'' I said to him.

''Still feeling depressed?'' The friend told me. I nodded.

''Maybe a videogame will cheer you up?'' He suggested. ''Mortal Kombat? You know how you love to play as Kitana...''

My head thought of something.

''Hey. You don't happen to have any games of mine? I'm missing a few...'' I asked him. ''It's called Devil May Cry...''

But that was when he started laughing.

''What?''

''There's no such thing as that.'' My head fell down. But he continued on speaking. ''You're telling me that the guy who owns the Devil May Cry shop has a videogame?!''

My head looked up.

''Where?'' My friend looked a bit surprised.

''Huh? Across town...HEY!'' I rushed back into my house and locked the door to my place as I went back out. I said a quick goodbye and was off.

It only took about a mere twenty minutes to find my legs shaking as I saw the flickering neon sign that said Devil May Cry. I took steps foward and thought of how this could be. But wait, what if Dante doesn't remember me? That hit me. I just shook that fear away as I was now at the front doors. With a deep breath, I opened them and went inside.

Everything was in place as I stared at the back of the office. Right there, on the ebony desk, was him. But Dante did not stir. He was in his usual spot when taking a nap. I heard nothing but my breathing and the jukebox playing some soft rock.

''Dante?'' I asked toward him. His head lifted up and he opened his warm,blue eyes. I froze as he stretched,stood up and walked toward the front of his desk. We just stared at each other til a smile crept across his face.

''Lola.''

With joy, I ran toward him and threw my arms around his waist.

''I thought it was a dream! So it really did happen! But wait how did you get here?! Wait...How am I still alive?! '' Dante grabbed hold of me and had me look at him.

'' Somehow,a portal opened just when you were about to die. I just took you though it and you somehow healed quickly. Like you were just dreaming it. That was when we had a bit of a mix up when both worlds clashed together. Vergil disappeared while this happened but I'm sure it's not the last we've seen of him. Nero and I took him down hard but he was still moving. '' I liked how he said ''we've''. I brought up my top a bit where Vergil stabbed me and right there, was this skinny scar. I looked back at Dante shocked. He simply smirked.

''Wait!'' I then said. ''The amulets were destroyed!''

Dante just shrugged and went into his top. His finger brought out a necklace with a red amulet.

''What?!''

''The one I shot at was just a copy. This is the real deal.'' Dante said.'' Trish made it just in case.''

I looked at him and laughed a bit. Clever devils...But I dropped the subject.

''So?'' Dante began.''How do you feel?''

''It's real now...Everything.'' I smiled up at him. ''Everything. I feel so comfortable here...''

I was just too happy. Nothing could ruin this moment...Well except for the telephone ringing.

The half demon just kicked the front part of the desk and it sent the reciever flying into the air. He caught it with ease.

''Devil May Cry.'' He didn't take me eyes off me.''Okay then...I'll be right there.'' He threw it back and landed safely on the cradle.''Sorry,babe but duty calls.''

In a stylish way, Dante threw his coat on and equipped Rebellion along with his beloved guns and stopped by me on the way to the doors.

''See you when I get back?'' He raised an eyebrow.

''Yeah. Maybe I'll have pizza when you return...'' I smiled once more. He nodded and walked toward the fronts doors. Something about his current mood warned me. ''DANTE!''

He looked back at me just when as he had his leg up for a kick.

''Please don't kick down the doors.'' I pleaded.''That'll add to you debt.'' He put his leg down.

''Oh yeah...Like the ending in Devil May Cry 4?'' Dante added.

''Yeah...Wait! WHAT?!'' My eyes widened.

''Nothing,babe.'' Dante quickly said as he walked out as I followed.''Later!''

''DANTE!'' I called out to him in disbelief but he was gone.

I guess I was going to have to get onto the Son of Sparda when he returned. Thinking of that, I smiled to myself as I walked back inside and awaited for the half demon's return.

_Hmm...I am smelling a sequel...Dont' you? _


End file.
